Episode 1: Roads - Summary
Note:This Summary is based off a user's choice to Sacrifice Arcadia Bay in the original game. Unknown exactly what it affects later in the game. Prologue As the episode begins, players see a police vehicle roll over and a call for additional backup. The prologue explains the few hours prior to this scene. Sean is a senior in High School. School is out for the day and Sean Diaz gets off the bus with his best friend Lyla Park. It's Friday and Eric is throwing a party that the friends are invited to. Sean is interested in a girl from school named Jenn Murphy and his friend Lyla is using her "matchmaker magic" to help hook him up. Outside Seans house, the two sit and discuss the party, making a list of items needed. Lyla offeres Sean a cigarette which he can refuse. Lyla leaves after asking Sean to catch her on Skype once he has all the items for the party. Once inside the house, we meet Sean's dad Esteban Diaz and his little brother Daniel Diaz. They are arguing over who should get the last Chock-O-Crisp candy bar and dad decides to make Sean judge who should get it, based on their next statements. Sean can choose either of the other two, or neither and eat it himself. This doesn't appear to have any effect other than irritating those who did not get the candy, and it will be mentioned a couple times during conversations. Dad is an auto mechanic and heads back to the garage to work on a vehicle he is fixing up for Sean's graduation. James heads for his bedroom. At this point, the player is free to roam around the house and interact with multiple items and enter several rooms. While searching the room. locate the items needed for the party. Searching in the garage where Dad is will cause him to interact with Sean, discussing Sean's future and the party. Sean will ask him for some money. When he asks Sean what it's for and implies booze, lying to him results in half the cash. After talking to Dad, look around the room again to discover new items. The blanket needed for the party is in the storage area of the garage, the chips are in the cupboard (optionally cookies), and the beer is in the fridge (optionally soda). There is a money jar on the kitchen counter that Sean can either add money to, take from, or ignore. In Sean's room in the nightstand is a weed pipe and condoms that Sean can take as well if he chooses. Knock on Daniel's door to interact with him. He's been in his creating something secret for the upcoming Halloween holiday. Afterwards Sean's room and look around. While in here, Daniel will bust into the room excited about making his 'fake blood' and Sean will force him back out, after which an upset Daniel goes outside. Finish any exploring and sketching before talking to Myla using the laptop on the desk. Sean hears Daniel arguing with the neighbor after accidentally spilling some of the fake blood on the neighbor Brett's shirt, who is obviously angry. Sean runs outside and can either defend his brother or the neighbor. Daniel will remember this choice later. If Sean fights Brett, Brett drops to the ground and appears to be struggling for air. A police officer arrives, sees the (fake) blood on the guy's shirt and pulls a gun on Sean and his little brother, forcing them to lay face-down on the ground. Esteban runs out to see what the yelling is about. The officer sees him and points the gun at him as well. In the confusion, the officer shoots the unarmed Esteban who immediately drops to the ground. Daniel screams. If Sean does not fight Brett, the yelling brings Estaban out who will fight with Brett instead. The police will arrive and still shoot the unarmed Esteban. In the next scene, Sean gets up and is both confused and devastated. The visible houses are destroyed, cars are turned over, and Esteban, Brett, and the officer are on the ground, possibly dead. Sean panics, grabs his unconscious brother, grabs the backpack and heads from Seattle to the wilderness of Mt. Rainier. Day One Sean and Daniel have been on the road for a couple days, walking into the wilderness of Mt. Rainier. Both boys are exhausted. Daniel, thanks to some convincing by his older brother, believes that he is on a camping trip with Sean and that Dad was too busy to take them. After miles of walking, they reach the Trout Spring Trail. The trailhead includes a picnic area but no visible camping sites. The boys find an abandoned car with a Chock-O-Crisp bar in the dash. Sean can optionally try to get it for Daniel. In the area is a map, and multiple signs, including bear warnings. There are multiple items to look at in the area. The trail is marked with Trail Blaze markers on the trees. Daniel is skeptical of the trip and Sean convinces him that they are on an adventure, which the player can decide is either more like Minecraft or Lord of the Rings. Optionally explore the picnic area. There are several berry bushes the boys can eat from. The trail splits but the Trail Blaze marker is on the right. This trail here will head directly to the river. The trail is blocked by a large downed tree that the boys will have to climb over. Daniel will need help. Near the river, there is a fire pit under an overhanging rock, making for an idea campsite. There are several items to interact with and explore including more signs of bears. Daniel will attempt to pike fish, and skip stones for additional interaction. During the night, Daniel will have a nightmare. While doing so, players will notice the fire blaze increase whenever Daniel cries out. Sean wakes up and wakes his brother to settle him back down and convince him to go back to sleep. Day Two